Turning Back Time
by Rinaula
Summary: Evelyn Variati might be a girl,but she was part of the Marauders as much as Sirius,James,Remus,and Peter.What happens when there's another prophecy,a mad potions professor,and a little love added to the mix? Chapter 9 now up!READ & REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**Turning Back Time  
**  
**By: The One and Only  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and Evelyn Variati.  
  
Chapter 1- Confusion  
**  
"I beat you again, Moony! I think you're loosing your touch," said Evelyn, from where she was sitting on the floor.  
  
"I am not loosing my touch, Silver! I am simply out of practice," replied Remus defensively. "When did you get so good at Exploding Snap anyway?  
  
"I was the school champion when we were at Hogwarts, Moony. Have you forgotten already about the time I-," started Evelyn, but was cut off by Remus.  
  
"Beat me in front of the school in the school tournament?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking," finished Evelyn with a playful smile on her face.  
  
"In that case I haven't forgotten," answered Remus, attempting to glare at his fellow Marauder, but failing at it miserably.  
  
Evelyn Variati is the fifth Marauder. She, Remus, the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting at the bench, in the basement-like kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Everyone had been listening to their conversation intently until someone quite unexpected walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, what are you doing here this late? It's nearly midnight," asked Remus looking a little worried.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Evelyn, looking equally as worried.  
  
"Fine, fine, everything is just fine. Nothing to worry about," replied Dumbledore, a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Albus, why are you here? The next meeting isn't until tomorrow," asked Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"I actually needed to have a word with Ms.Variati and Mr.Lupin in private," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"If you two would floo over to my office please, I would be most grateful," he added looking at Remus and Evelyn.

"Okay," said Remus.  
  
"Sure," said Evelyn.  
  
With that they followed their old Headmaster to the fireplace in the living room, which was a few halls down.   
  
When they were all seated around Dumbledore's desk, with Dumbledore in his chair behind the desk, and Evelyn and Remus seated in front of him in two comfortable looking armchairs, Dumbledore started his explanation.  
  
"I have a proposition for the two of you," he said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"A proposition?" asked Remus, his brow furrowed, thinking about what Professor Dumbledore could possibly want them to do.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Lupin, a proposition," repeated Dumbledore looking quite smug about something.  
  
"What kind of proposition?" asked Evelyn, looking at her old Headmaster suspiciously.  
  
**Rule #1 of The Marauder's Book of Marauding:_ With Dumbledore, you never know what to expect. So be ready to expect the worst.  
_**  
"I'm glad you asked, Ms.Variati, you see, this is the proposition of a lifetime," answered Dumbledore knowingly.  
  
Evelyn and Remus stared at Dumbledore for a moment, both now anxious to know this proposition, until Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"But first, there are other matters that we need to discuss," he said, " like the prophecy."

* * *

(A/N) Hi everyone!I decided to start a new story and I really hope you all like it!Sorry the first chapter is so short.Hopefully the next one will be longer.Thank you to everyone who reviewed my other story!**Please REVIEW!And tell me what you think!****_Rinaula 8-]_**


	2. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and Evelyn Variati!! You should know that by now!!  
  
Chapter 2-The Prophecy**  
  
"The prophecy?" asked Remus and Evelyn together, now both totally confused.  
  
Their confusion must have been showing quite a lot because Dumbledore started to chuckle.  
  
"Yes, the prophecy. Now, are you two going to stop asking me the obvious so I can continue?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Sorry Professor," they said quickly, both starting to blush.  
  
"It's quite alright. Now, without further ado, I believe you both know that there is a prophecy made for every witch and wizard in the world?" he asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Good ," said Dumbledore, " but did you know that there was a prophecy made about a certain group of, well, how shall I put it? Marauders?  
  
"Wait a second…there's really a prophecy about the Marauders? I mean, really?" asked Remus uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Lupin. There really is a prophecy about the Marauders," Dumbledore replied patiently.  
  
"Sirius and James would have loved to hear that!" Evelyn chimed in happily.  
  
"Peter too," Remus added darkly.  
  
"Now, now, Mr.Lupin, this involves mainly the remaining two Marauders," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Wait a second, what exactly do you mean the remaining two Marauders?" asked Evelyn uncertainly.  
  
"Exactly what I said Ms.Variati. Peter Pettigrew was murdered last night, at the last Death Eater meeting, by Lord Voldemort himself," said Dumbledore grimly.  
  
At hearing this Evelyn turned her head away. Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulders and looked down at the ground sadly. 'So now there's just me and Evie left,' Remus thought sadly.  
  
"How did you find out , Professor, and why come to us with this proposition now? Why not earlier?" demanded Remus.  
  
"Severus Snape attended the meeting and saw it with his own two eyes, Remus," answered Dumbledore.  
  
"As for your other two questions, I came to you now and not earlier simply because it wouldn't have mattered then," he explained, "you see, before there were three Marauders left and now there are two. For the prophecy to fulfill itself there must be only two Marauders left."  
  
"So what does this prophecy say anyway?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Yeah, what's the proposition?" added Remus.  
  
"The prophecy says this," said Dumbledore. He brought his pensieve from it's shelf with a wave of his wand and swirled it with the tip of his wand until a ghostly figure rose out of the pensieve and hovered right above it.  
  
When in began to speak, nobody made a sound so they could catch every word it said.  
  
**_The two of five friends that remain,  
  
Must become one on the night of   
  
The full moon. In hopes of saving  
  
The wizarding world and muggle   
  
World alike. And to save those who  
  
Are precious to them.   
_**  
With that the ghostly figure disappeared and all that was left was an extremely shocked silence.  
  
"We have to WHAT!?!"  
  
"On the WHAT!?!"

* * *

(A/N)MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Dr.Jekyl and Mr.Hyde have returned!!! And look what evil they have done!!! Hey, they gotta make a living too you know. Anyway, back to business. Sorry if this chapter was short……again, but the next chapter is longer. I just have to type it so the next update should be real soon.   
  
A HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed my first chapter! You guys rock!I got 5 reviews for the first chapter! 

**tanyadueck-I'm glad I got you interested.Thanks for reviewing!**

**Maisha-I loved your review!Like I said sorry the first chapter was so short!Chapter 3 is going to be longer!I promise!**

**LunasStar-Thanks for your review.Glad I could surprise!Sorry I left the conversation without saying bye,but I was actually disconnected by my stupid sister cause she needed the phone! I really can't stand her at times.Like all the time!**

**Kaiba3-Long time no review!Glad you like the story!But why wouldn't you?It has Remus in it!!WHOO!That was an awesome nickname fool!Batty Natty!I cracked up man.Did you guess what Mantequilla is yet?Nobody tell her!She must guess!MUAHAHA!I watched Shrek 2 today and it was so hilarious!You guys gotta see it!Tell Pops, Buddu, and well,everyone else!Welcome back to da crew LadyKaiba!**

**saphrin2-Glad you like the story!Thanks for the review!**

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews you guys!

Rinaula 8-]

** The One and Only**


	3. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and Evelyn Variati! By now…..you should know!!  
  
Chapter 3-The Proposition  
  
"Ah, so you two figured it out," Dumbledore chuckled at their shocked expressions.  
  
Evelyn and Remus just gaped at Dumbledore in shock for a few seconds before looking at each other and then back at Dumbledore again.  
  
"Well, that brings us to the proposition," said Dumbledore.  
  
All the two could do was nod, so Dumbledore went on and explained his proposition. (FINALLY!)  
  
"My proposition is very simple really. If you so choose to, you can go back I time, save the world for Wizards and Muggles both, save your friends, all of them, pretty much relive your lives, and maybe treat certain people with a little more respect," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"And yes. You would have to do "it", Ms.Variati, with Mr.Lupin. And yes, On the full moon," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling and the corners of his mouth twitching, trying to keep on a serious face. He was now thoroughly amused at their reactions to his proposition.  
  
"Um…Evelyn?" asked Remus uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, Remus," Evelyn responded sounding the same as Remus.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?," asked Remus.  
  
"I think it would be best if you two go back to Headquarters and talk it out there. You may take as long as you need, but be warned. Time is running short an the full moon is in two weeks," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, there's one more thing I need to tell you. Remus, this full moon you will not transform," said Dumbledore, but continued at their confused looks. It's because of the prophecy, you see. I shall explain it more when I receive you answer," he said at Remus' enquiring look.  
  
They both nodded and said their good-nights to Dumbledore. He in turn smiled at them.  
  
"I do hope they do the right thing," Dumbledore said to himself, "I really do hope so."  
  
"As do I," said someone from behind Dumbledore, "They could save the world!"  
  
Dumbledore turned around to where he had heard the voice.   
  
"Ah, Professor Dippet. How nice to see you," said Dumbledore to the portrait in front of him.

* * *

A few minutes later Evelyn and Remus had floo-ed back to Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and had gone back through the living room and back down the halls into the kitchen that was now empty.  
  
They both sat down at the bench and sighed heavily. Evelyn looked at the clock next to some cabinets.  
  
"2:38 A.M.," she said slowly sounding very tired. Remus tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Shall we talk about this now or later?" Remus asked Evelyn, who was resting her chin on her arm on the table ready to fall asleep right then and there.  
  
"I think now. We should get this out of the way and there's and Order meeting tomorrow. If we figure this all out by then, we can tell Dumbledore our answer," said Evelyn, sitting up now.  
  
"You're right Eve. Shall I make some coffee then?" Remus asked smiling a little.  
  
"Yes, please!" answered Evelyn enthusiastically, now also smiling.  
  
A wave of a wand later, two blue mugs filled with French-vanilla coffee stood in front of the two on the table.  
  
"Well….um….where shall we start?" asked Evelyn  
  
"Well….uh….how about the us-on-the-full-moon thing?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah, okay," she answered, shifting slightly in her seat.  
  
"Look, Remus. If we can really save our friends….and….the world….then, well, I wouldn't really mind….um….you know, with you," said Evelyn, a slight blush on her face.  
  
"Wow, Evelyn, I just don't know if I can do this. I mean…what if it doesn't work and it…changes things between us? You're my best friend and the only friend I have left. I couldn't bare it if I lost you too," said Remus, looking down at the ground shamefully.  
  
"And what if it does work?," Evelyn pressed, "Remus, this is the chance we've been waiting for! A chance to get our friends back! We can save them! We can change the fate of the wizarding world Remus!"  
  
"Evelyn, I know. I just don't want to loose you too," Remus said quietly, still looking at the floor.  
  
"Remus, you know better than anyone on this planet that you will never loose me. Do you remember that day on the train to Hogwarts in first year when you found me in that compartment? I was sad because a second year Slytherin had teased me about my hair?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Silver. Your hair is silver. That's how you got your nickname. That's where we first met. I called you Silver," Remus answered quietly.  
  
"And we promised each other that we'd be best friends till the end no matter what," they said in unison.  
  
"Remus, you can't back down now. This is our only chance to save our friends," said Evelyn.  
  
"What do you say, Remus?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment.  
  
"When's the next full moon?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"It's actually on Friday the thirteenth," said Evelyn starting to laugh. When Remus heard this bit of information, he started laughing as well.  
  
"Silver? What time is it?" asked Remus when he was finally able to control his breathing.  
  
"Almost five-thirty in the morning, Moony," Evelyn replied calming down as well.  
  
"Just wondering. I'm tired," Remus replied yawning widely.  
  
"Wanna go to sleep?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Definitely," answered Remus.  
  
Evelyn and Remus walked up to their rooms after saying goodnight and walked down a minute later.  
  
"There's someone in my bed!," they said at the same time. They both started to laugh again.  
  
"Care to join me on the couch, Madam?" asked Remus smiling.   
  
"Why of course, Mr.Moony," replied Evelyn.  
  
"Follow me, Ms.Silver," said Remus holding out his arm. Evelyn accepted his arm and they left the kitchen after Remus put the coffee mugs he had summoned into the sink using his wand.

* * *

(A/N) I'm a little disappointed cause I only got two reviews for the last chapter,but two is better than none!

**LunasStar-Thanks for the review.I hope you aren't confused anymore!**

**Kaiba3-Thanks for the review fool!Shrek2 was hecka funny though wasn't it?Wait....I think I asked you that on Thursday!Thanks man!**

Alright dudes!**Please REVIEW!!!!!**This chapter was pretty long.It took me a while to type!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Rinaula 8-]

**The One and Only**


	4. Keeping Quiet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and Evelyn Variati.**  
  
**Chapter 4- Keeping Quiet**  
  
Evelyn and Remus made their way back to the living room. The couch was a three-person chair until Remus expanded it width-wise with his wand to make it a two-person bed with enough room for them to move around.  
  
"Nice handy-work, Remus," said Evelyn surveying the sofa-bed.  
  
"Why thank you mi'lady," said Remus playfully, bowing to Evelyn.  
  
"You have nothing to thank me, my good sir, I was simply stating a fact," Evelyn answered curtseying to Remus.  
  
With a flick of her wand both Evelyn and Remus were wearing their pajamas.  
  
"Thanks Evie," said Remus climbing onto the sofa-bed after Evelyn. "Honestly, Evelyn, black pajamas? All you wear is black!" said Remus chuckling.  
  
"At least my pajamas aren't pink!" said Evelyn.  
  
"But my pajamas aren't pink, they're blue," said Remus looking confused.  
  
"They're pink now," said Evelyn flicking her wand at Remus and smirking mischievously.  
  
Remus looked down at his pajamas and back at Evelyn now also smirking mischievously. All of a sudden, Remus pounced on Evelyn and started tickling her.  
  
Evelyn and Remus started rolling around on the sofa-bed with Remus still tickling her.  
  
"Change them back! Change them back!" yelled Remus over Evelyn's laughter.  
  
"Why? Pink-ha ha ha-looks-ha ha ha ha ha!-really-ha ha ha-good-on-you!" Evelyn laughed, gasping for breath.  
  
"Change them back or I won't stop tickling you!" Remus laughed pinning her down on the couch.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Evelyn still laughing. Evelyn pushed Remus off of her, rolled over, sat on him, and pinned him down.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Remus smirking. He rolled over pinning Evelyn her down again and tickling her again. They both started rolling over the other until they both fell off the sofa-bed.  
  
Evelyn landed on top of Remus. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. Their eyes were boring into the others. Remus wrapped his arms around Evelyn's waist, still looking into her eyes. Evelyn could see every detail of Remus' handsome face.   
  
They were about to lean in when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Evelyn and Remus jumped out of surprise when they heard the noise.  
  
Evelyn and Remus blushed when they realized who had walked into the room. It was none other than Severus Snape.  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about it. Don't try to get up for me, Variati, and…. Lupin?? Oh this is precious!" sneered Snape.  
  
Evelyn got off of Remus and they both stood up trying to straighten out their pajamas. Evelyn was seething with anger by now. Snape must have noticed because he started to look uneasy.  
  
"Shut up, Snape," Evelyn hissed in a dangerously low voice. She had already grabbed her wand and was pointing it at Snape.  
  
"Now, now, Variati, no need to get--for goodness sake Lupin, pink? Although it doesn't look that bad on you," said Snape actually starting to laugh.  
  
But what Snape didn't notice was that while he was laughing, Evelyn had turned his hair bright purple.  
  
When Evelyn did that, she and Remus started laughing once again. Snape looked puzzled for a moment until a greasy lock of purple hair fell in front of his eyes. Snape turned red with anger, but knew better than to draw his wand out on Evelyn Variati.  
  
"I didn't know you swung that way Snape," said Remus laughing so hard that there were tears of mirth streaming down his face.  
  
"Why are you here anyway, Snape?" asked Evelyn smirking at a purple-haired Severus Snape, admiring her work.  
  
"Not that's it's any of your business, but I was picking up something I forgot at the last Order meeting," Snape said all the while glaring at Evelyn.  
  
"Well, now that you have what you came for, you can leave," said Remus trying to glare at Snape, but he looked at Snape's bright purple hair again and started laughing…again.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes at this and made to leave through the door on the other side of the living room when he was stopped by the tip of Evelyn's wand.  
  
"What you saw, not a word, or I make the hair permanent," Evelyn said smirking at a cowering Snape. He nodded to Evelyn and left the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

"That was fantastic Evelyn!" said Remus grinning like a nut. Evelyn smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Remus followed Evelyn into the kitchen just in time to see her getting a frying pan out of the cupboard.  
  
"What are you doing?" Remus asked her. She turned around to face him and handed him two cups and two plates.  
  
"Making breakfast. It would be absolutely pointless to even try to go to sleep now. Molly will be down any minute now. She'll probably be asking about the meeting with Dumbledore," replied Evelyn.  
  
"You're right. I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone about the meeting. It would just complicate things," Remus said.  
  
"I was hoping that's what you'd say. If we told everyone we'd never hear the end of it from the twins!" Evelyn said looking relieved.  
  
About a second later Fred and George Weasley walked into the kitchen laughing about something.   
  
"Morning Variati, Lupin," they said winking at Evelyn causing her to roll her eyes at their cheesiness.  
  
"Morning boys," Evelyn and Remus said in unison. It was the same thing every morning for about a month now.  
  
"We saw Snape on our way here. He was looking in a mirror. I'm surprised it didn't break," said Fred still smiling.  
  
"We always thought he was an odd one, that man. Always looking at Harry in a funny way," said George chuckling to himself.  
  
"I must say George, I am highly offended," said Harry putting on a mock glare, (He had walked into the kitchen when George had said that) I'm pretty sure he was making eyes at you the last time he came 'round this place."  
  
"How'd he get the bright purple hair?" asked Tonks curiously, (she had walked in right after Harry), " whoever did that did a smashing job!"  
  
"Thanks, Tonks" said Evelyn smiling, with that mischievous glint in her eyes for the third time that day.  
  
"That was you? Well I should have known it was a Marauder! That was smashing Evelyn!" said Tonks enthusiastically.  
  
"I spoke with him right before he left and he said something about a certain two Marauders getting it on this morning," said Mad-eye Moody, who had just walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," said Evelyn walking up to her room quickly. When she returned she was fully dressed and her hair was wet.  
  
"Where are you going Evelyn? You haven't even had breakfast yet?" asked Remus curiously.  
  
"I already told you," she said smirking.

"You're going to kill Snape?" Remus asked looking bewildered.

"No, I'm going to make that color permanent, Moony," Evelyn replied smiling evilly. She got her wand and coat, and after grabbing a piece of toast, she apparated to Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

"Nothing happened!" said Remus irritably for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.  
  
"So is she really going to make that color permanent, Remus?" asked an eager looking Tonks from the side of the table opposite him.  
  
"Most likely," said Remus smiling, "she was mad." At this bit of information everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Just imagine Snape with purple hair all year long!" said Ron enthusiastically. "That is simply brilliant."  
  
"I can't wait until term starts!" said Harry in higher spirits than he had been for the longest time.  
  
Just then Evelyn apparated into the house with a triumphant grin plastered on her face. She walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"So how did it go!" everyone chorused, looking more eager than before. All thoughts of what happened between Remus and Evelyn wiped from their minds, eager to hear about her trip.

* * *

(A/N) This is the longest chapter so far. I would have written more, but it was hecka late. Can you just imagine Snape with really bright purple hair? LMAO!

**Kiaba3-REALLY?What's on your bed???**

**LunasStar-Glad** **you liked the chapter!I'm glad I finally figured it out too!!!You'll just have to keep reading and find out about the dating thing!**

**saphrin2-Thanks for both of your reviews!!You probably guessed right!lol!I do cosider Saphrin a Marauder!She's just not a character in my story.Yours is great by the way!It's gross, huh?LOL!I know what you mean,but it's all part of the plot and my plan!MUAHAHAHA!Don't worry though.I'm definately not going into detail when it comes to that part!**

Thanks for the reviews guys!I love them all!I'm always happy to hear your thoughts!I'm so glad I got more than just 2 reviews this time!Thanks you guys!I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

** REVIEW!!!!**

Rinaula 8-]

**The One and Only**


	5. Not a Sound

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and Evelyn Variati!!!  
  
Chapter 5- Not a Sound**  
  
Evelyn took off her coat and put it beside her on the bench. Her hair was still wet even though she had been gone for more than half an hour. She poured some coffee into an extra mug from the pot on the table and began her tale.  
  
"So what happened?" prompted an anxious looking Remus, curiosity sparkling in his eyes making him look like a little kid listening to a story a grandparent was about to tell.   
  
'He's so adorable when he looks like that.' Evelyn thought to herself, then mentally slapped herself, 'Oh crap! I'm not supposed to think that about my best friend!'   
  
Evelyn smiled evilly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well I apparated into Hogsmeade and…"  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
An angry Evelyn Variati walked away from Hogsmeade and onto the Hogwarts grounds. How she missed this place. Evelyn looked up at Hogwarts Castle and wondered about how it never failed to amaze her how big and beautiful the castle is.   
  
'It looks just as big and magnificent as I remember seeing it from the boats on the lake on our way to get sorted in first year,' she thought to herself and then remembered the reason she was at her old school in the first place.  
  
'Bloody Snape! I'll kill him! Now Remus and I will never hear the end of it from the twins! Great! Just bloody great! What did we do to deserve this?' Evelyn thought to herself. 'Although…the next Order meeting is tonight and I'm sure everyone would love to see Snape with bright purple hair! Permanently! I know I would! mind cackles evilly,' her mischievous side said kicking in. About time too!  
  
Evelyn was walking down the familiar halls and corridors when she came face to face with none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. He was smiling and had that ever present twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well hello Evelyn. What brings you to Hogwarts? Surly you would rather spend your day somewhere other than a classroom," said Dumbledore, still smiling at her. (At this part of course Evelyn had to change some events so as not to give away her and Remus' secret. Duh!)   
  
"Hello Professor. I was just going to pay a visit to…a certain potions master," said Evelyn smiling innocently up at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore winked at Evelyn. "Don't be too harsh, Ms. Variati," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.  
  
"I won't professor. Marauder's honor," said Evelyn smiling slyly at Dumbledore who merely chuckled. He new full well what that could mean.  
  
"I suppose the Order meeting tonight should be most entertaining," Dumbledore smiled at Evelyn, eyes twinkling still.  
  
"Yes, well, I must be on my way, Professor Dumbledore. Wouldn't want to keep Professor Snape waiting now would we?" said Evelyn smirking.  
  
"You're right, you're right. Good day to you and good luck I suppose," Dumbledore chuckled, " not that you'd need luck of course."  
  
"Good-bye Professor. See you tonight at the meeting," Evelyn replied. Evelyn off in the direction of the dungeons. 'I always hated coming down here,' she mused.  
  
Evelyn was now in front of the door to the Potions classroom. There was a faint glow coming out from underneath the door. It was, after all, only a week away from the start of term, and the Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Evelyn opened the door to the classroom and strode into it smirking once again. There sat Snape at his desk, already dressed, going over a list of potions he was to teach the sixth years that term.  
  
Evelyn walked over to Snape's desk trying to get a glimpse of the list so she could tell Harry, Ron , and Hermione what to expect that year, if the plan didn't work. 'I sure hope it works,' Evelyn thought to herself.  
  
Snape didn't seem to have noticed her at all. He was concentrating on something so hard he didn't even see her hand when she waved it in front of his eyes.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Snape? Anybody home?" she asked uncertainly. 'Aw screw it! It'll be more funny if he doesn't know he has bright purple hair until someone points it out to the buffoon anyway,' Evelyn concluded. She was about to raise her wand when Snape finally came out of his trance.  
  
Snape hadn't noticed her standing by his desk yet so Evelyn took her chance and whispered the spell so Snape wouldn't hear it.   
  
Snape had apparently reversed the first charm she put on him at Grimmauld Place because when she had first walked into the classroom his hair was black and greasy once again.   
  
It took Evelyn everything she had not to laugh. Snape finally noticed her standing there and glared at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, his glare never faltering from the women in front of him.  
  
"Just thought I would pay an old Potions Master a visit is all, but look at the time! I best be going now. Nice seeing you again Sevvy ol' boy," Evelyn replied quickly struggling to keep on a straight face.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure…well why don't you leave before my classroom gets too contaminated with the Marauder Germs," said Snape now sneering.  
  
"I'd be more than glad to," retorted Evelyn, " before my hair gets as greasy as yours and my nose gets as long as a coat hanger.  
  
The two glared at each other for a few more seconds before Evelyn left smirking at the thought that Snape didn't know he had purple hair yet.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Everyone in the kitchen was practically rolling around in fits of laughter. The twins were handing everyone a butterbeer to make a toast.  
  
There were calls around the kitchen of 'That was bloody brilliant' and 'I can't wait for the start of term', coming from Harry and Ron.  
  
Remus must have sensed that there was more to the story than what she had told them, because the next moment he made eye contact with her and nodded toward the door. Evelyn nodded and followed Remus towards the door and out into the hallway.  
  
"What else did Dumbledore say?" he asked as soon as they were out of earshot of everyone in the kitchen.  
  
"I told him we'd do it, and don't give me that look! You know what I mean by 'it'," Evelyn said trying not to laugh at Remus.  
  
When Evelyn had said "do it", Remus had given her the cheesiest Cheshire Cat grin she had ever seen in her entire life.  
  
"You have got to be the worlds horniest werewolf," Evelyn declared, laughing at Remus's expression.  
  
He had blushed at her comment, but the blush faded and his grin broadened, making Evelyn go into a fit of laughter. Remus smiled at his friend, before leading the way into the empty living room.  
  
"Are you sure you're not related to the Cheshire Cat, Remus?" Evelyn asked chuckling at his smug expression.  
  
"And what if I am?" Remus challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. Evelyn smiled slyly.  
  
"Then I can't wait until the full moon," Evelyn said walking up to Remus and playing with the collar of his shirt, "You see, I just love the Cheshire Cat."  
  
Remus gulped loudly. Evelyn had started to unbutton his shirt, and it was driving him insane.  
  
"R-really? Y-you like the Ch-Cheshire Cat?" Remus asked hoarsely. He had snaked his arms around Evelyn's waist.  
  
Evelyn smirked at him gave him her own version of a cheesy grin, before smirking, and stepping out of Remus's arms.  
  
Remus looked utterly confused. He looked at his shirt, (which was now unbuttoned all the way revealing a white T-shirt underneath), and then looked at Evelyn who was trying to keep on a straight face.  
  
"See? I told you, you have got to be the world's horniest werewolf," Evelyn said chuckling slightly.  
  
Remus hung his head in defeat before looking back up and smirking slyly at her. Remus took a few step closer to Evelyn until they were less than a foot apart.  
  
"The full moon is only one week away, you know," Remus said coming closer still. Remus had once again wrapped his arms around Evelyn's waist.   
  
Remus leaned in slightly so their faces were now less than an inch apart. Evelyn responded by snaking her arms around Remus's neck.  
  
"I know," Evelyn said looking into Remus's light brown eyes. Remus in turn looked into Evelyn's shimmering, deep blue eyes.   
  
They seemed entranced with one another before Remus leaned in and caught Evelyn's lips in one of the best kisses of their entire lives.

* * *

A teary eyed Mrs.Weasley walked back up the stairs. A huge smile plastered on her face. She would just wait a few more minutes and come down again like she hadn't seen anything at all.  
  
"It's about time those two realized their feelings toward each other," Mrs.Weasley said to herself wiping away her tears of joy for the two.

* * *

The kiss was like fireworks going off in their heads. They hadn't realized how much they truly cared for each other until that kiss.  
  
They finally pulled away in order to breath. Remus and Evelyn just stood there in the middle of the living room in, Evelyn in Remus's arms. They both had huge smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
"Come on Eve, why don't we sit down and you can tell me what Dumbledore said," suggested Remus. Evelyn nodded and they both sat down.  
  
Evelyn began her story and Remus listened intently to all she had to say. He had his arm around her and was absentmindedly playing with a lock of silver hair…

* * *

(A/N) Watch out!Remus/Evelyn action is finally starting!wOOt!I think that was the longest Flashback I ever wrote! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!You guys are so awesome!

**ArbDreamer-LMAO!Thanks a million for pointing out that out.Glad you like the story!**

Lightfairy82-Wow!Thank you!I'll be getting to Pettigrews death soon. Maybe next chapter!lol!

**Kiaba3-Yo man Kaiba dude,that was THE shiznit man.I wish Snape really had bright purple hair,man...that would be awesome!**

**LunasStar-Thanks!Glad you liked the last chapter!I know I had laods of fun writing it!lol!**

**saphrin2-Yeah, Saph's husband would be pretty angry if she cheated on him.I'm sure Saph and Eve could be friends though.Why don't you ask Saph!Man...Alan Rickman with bright purple hair would be something to see!He was hilarious in Dogma.Have you ever seen it?**

**Chrisoriented-Thanks! YAY!People like me!WHOO!Thanks for the review!**

**Jessica-Thanks Jess!I loved that chapter!Thanks for both of your reviews!MUAHAHAHA!**

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!!

** REVIEW**

Rinaula 8-]

The One and Only


	6. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and Evelyn Variati!!! DUH!!!  
  
Chapter 6- Explanations**  
  
Remus listened to Evelyn's story of what really happened when she went to Hogwarts to Hex Snape. They were sitting on the couch in the living room and Remus was absentmindedly twirling a lock of Evelyn silver hair around his finger listening to her speak.  
  
"Ok, so when I ran into Dumbledore in that corridor he asked me to come to his office so he could speak with me privately," Evelyn told Remus, who looked at her curiously.  
  
"What did he want? ," Remus asked looking a concerned, "Was it about the prophecy?" he whispered.  
  
"Um…sort of….," she replied, "he said he was going to explain everything else about the full moon, tonight after the Order meeting."  
  
"Oh….was that it?" Remus asked uncertainly looking at Evelyn curiously. Evelyn shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," she said getting up and ruffling Remus' hair. Evelyn smiled a dazzling smile at Remus and he grinned back.  
  
Evelyn was about to move away from the couch and toward the door, but Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.  
  
Evelyn giggled at his cheesiness and got comfortable. Remus looked like there was something he wanted to say and was about to, but decided against it.  
  
"Remus, what is it? You know you can tell me anything," Evelyn said softly looking him right in the eye.  
  
"I was just going to say how beautiful you look today," Remus said truthfully, smiling a charming smile at Evelyn.  
  
Evelyn blushed and smiled, "Thanks, Remus, but you know, back when we were at school quite a few of my friends fancied you. You might be shy and quiet sometimes, but you really are nice to look at," Evelyn said slyly, her face inching closer to his as she spoke.  
  
It was now Remus' turn to blush. He had noticed how close their faces were and his stomach did an unexpected flip-flop. Evelyn by now had butterflies in her stomach, but as they were about to lean in a startled Mrs.Weasley came down the stairs and blushed furiously.  
  
Remus and Evelyn blushed and jumped up off the couch as soon as they realized what a compromising position they were in.  
  
"Oh my! I-I was just going t-to the-oh blast it all! Congratulations you two!" Mrs.Weasley smiled and ran over to the two on the couch, seized Remus in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"M-Molly…I c-can't…breathe!," Remus managed to get out. Mrs.Weasley was hugging Remus so tightly that he was gasping for breaths and was starting to turn red trying to pry the woman off of him.  
  
"Oh-I'm so sorry Remus I'm just so happy for both of you!" said Mrs.Weasley starting to get teary eyed for the second time that day. Mrs.Weasley finally let go of Remus.  
  
'He looks so cute with his hair ruffled…his shirt unbuttoned…it's a shame really that he's wearing another shirt under that one…' Evelyn thought before mentally slapping herself. 'HEY! I'm allowed to think dirty thoughts about Remus now so ha!' she thought triumphantly.  
  
It was now Evelyn's turn to get her bones crushed, because as soon as Mrs.Weasley cast eyes on her, she pulled her into a bone-crushing hug Remus had just escaped from.  
  
"I'm so happy for you two! You make such a cute couple!," Mrs.Weasley smiled dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
"Erm…thanks…Molly," Evelyn said blushing slightly. Evelyn looked at Remus and smiled. "I guess I'm a pretty lucky woman to have a guy like Remus," Evelyn added all the while looking at Remus.  
  
"You know…I think I'm the lucky one here. Lucky to have a woman like you," Remus said smiling his charming smile and winking at Evelyn.  
  
Evelyn blushed and looked into Remus' amber eyes, totally forgetting that Mrs.Weasley was there. Remus held her gaze, looking into her deep blue eyes, thinking only one thing, 'So beautiful.'  
  
**FLASHBACK  
  
**An eleven year old Remus Lupin walked onto Platform 9 & ¾ anticipating the train ride to his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"You be a good boy, Remus," said Mrs.Lupin hugging her sun close to her and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mrs.Lupin released her sun as the warning whistles were blown.  
  
Remus hurried onto the train to find his compartment again. He had put his trunk and his owl in a compartment on the train when he had first gotten on the platform.  
  
He finally found his compartment and slid open the door, but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.  
  
A beautiful girl with silver hair was sitting on one of the seats looking a little glum and irritated as she looked out the window.  
  
'I must be the luckiest kid in the world!' Remus thought as he slid the door shut quietly, 'She's so beautiful.'  
  
"Silver," Remus said walking over to the girl. "What's the matter , Silver," Remus asked carefully sitting down next to the girl. The girl looked up at Remus uncertainly.  
  
The girl muttered something scowling. She sighed and looked at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Is this your compartment?" the girl asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, but yes, this is my compartment," Remus replied, "now are you going to answer my question or not?"  
  
"Um…I'll just leave then," the girl said. She was about to get up to leave, but Remus caught her by the hand and pulled her back into her seat.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question, Silver," Remus said matter-of-factly. Smiling at her.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin by the way," Remus said extending his hand to the girl. The girl smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Evelyn Variati. Nice to meet you," she said smiling a dazzling smile. Remus was amazed at how beautiful she looked when she smiled.  
  
"So why were you so glum when I came in?" Remus asked her curiously.  
  
"You'd laugh if I told you," Evelyn replied.  
  
"Try me," said Remus smiling a charming smile at Evelyn. Evelyn sighed.  
  
"Ok, fine, some Slytherin girl just teased me about my hair. She said I looked like some old lady," said Evelyn, blushing slightly.  
"Well you know what? I think your hair is very nice to tell you the truth. I've never seen anyone with silver hair before," said Remus blushing, but grinning at Evelyn nonetheless.  
  
Evelyn grinned back.  
  
"Friends?" Evelyn asked smiling at Remus.  
  
"Friends, forever," Remus replied.  
  
"You promise?" she asked.  
  
"Cross my heart," Remus replied grinning broadly.

'So beautiful,' Remus thought to himself still grinning.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Remus and Evelyn held each other's gaze for a few moments longer, but when they looked around again Mrs.Weasley was gone.  
  
Evelyn walked up to Remus and he pulled her into a tight embrace. They stood there for several minutes. Content with just standing in each other's arms.  
  
Remus let go of Evelyn and she just stood there in front of him. Looking up at him with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Remus," she asked finally.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Friends?" Evelyn asked grinning at Remus.  
  
"Friends, forever," Remus replied.  
  
"You promise?" she asked still smiling.  
  
"Cross my heart," Remus replied grinning broadly.

* * *

A once again teary eyes Mrs.Weasley stood outside the door to the living room listening to what the two were saying.  
  
She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she just couldn't help it. It was all so sweet.  
  
Mrs.Weasley dabbed her eyes once again, a huge smile plastered on her face. She turned away from the door and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

The Order meeting that night hadn't gone that good. There had been more Death Eater attacks and this time a small village of Muggles, witches, wizards, and squibs ended up dead.  
  
But the meeting hadn't been all bad. Evelyn, Remus, and the rest of the Order members all got in a good laugh when they saw Snape's hair.  
  
A very disgruntled Snape had walked into the basement-like kitchen wearing a very odd looking hat. Snape looked ready to kill.  
  
As soon as Snape had set foot in the kitchen his hat had flown off and everyone present had busted out laughing at what they saw. The twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all been in the kitchen during that incident and were currently rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.  
  
Snape looked ready to kill. Anyone who looked at him after that incident could see he had murder in his eyes and would cease their laughter immediately. Everyone of course except for Evelyn and Remus, who tried their best to hold in their laughter so as not to interrupt Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore was talking about Death Eater activity, but the smile he got on his face and the twinkle in his eyes when he looked at Snape gave him away.  
  
A couple of hours later the meeting was over and Order members were getting up to leave. Soon every one except Moody, Mr. And Mrs.Weasley, Remus, and Evelyn were had left. Dumbledore walked up to Evelyn and Remus.  
  
"Evelyn, Remus, I would like to speak with you two in private please. Floo over to my office and I will be there shortly. I must speak to Mad-eye about a letter," said Dumbledore, smiling kindly at the two of them.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Remus said and Evelyn nodded showing she understood. The two of them walked over to the fireplace in the kitchen.  
  
Evelyn and Remus each grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped closer to the fireplace. Evelyn threw the floo powder into the flames and stepped into the fireplace. Remus, being the gentlemen he is, offered to let her go first.  
  
"Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" Evelyn said clearly and was gone in a whirl of emerald flames.  
  
Remus walked closer to the fireplace and threw in his pinch of floo powder into the flames.  
  
"Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts," said Remus. There was another whirl of green and he too disappeared.

* * *

"You're sure the letter is still in the same place I put it when the Marauders were in their first year?" Dumbledore asked a slightly confused Mad-eye Moody.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, but why do you need that letter anyway?. It was odd that you were writing a letter and not mailing it, you know," said Mad-eye, still confused.  
"And I trust, you did not read it," said Dumbledore, putting his piercing gaze on Moody.  
  
"Of course I didn't! Knowing you , it would most likely burn the readers eyes out or something of the sort to keep it's secret safe," said Moody grumpily.  
  
"Good, thank you Mad-eye. You have no idea how much this means to me," said Dumbledore shaking Moody's hand.  
  
"Now, I must go. Mr.Lupin and Ms.Variati are expecting me!" said Dumbledore walking quickly to the fireplace.  
  
A whirl of green flames once again engulfed the fireplace and Moody was alone in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, as confused as ever.  
  
Moody shook his head and was about to leave when Mrs.Weasley walked in and offered for him to stay for dinner.  
  
This being an opportunity too good to pass up, Moody obliged and went to wash up for dinner as instructed by Mrs.Weasley.  
  
Being around Molly Weasley as often as he was, he knew much better than to defy her…or there would be _**hell**_ to pay.

* * *

Evelyn and Remus were both waiting for Dumbledore to show up. They had already taken their seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Actually, they had only been sitting for about a minute when their old Headmaster came out of the fireplace smiling at both of them.  
Remus and Evelyn smiled back admiringly at their old Headmaster. Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat behind it. Evelyn and Remus looked at Dumbledore expectantly.  
  
"Um…Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Remus asked going a little red in the face, "A-are we…um…supposed to use p-protection, on the full moon I mean?" By now Remus was beet red and was looking down at the floor.  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled and smiled. He had an amused look on his face, but he also looked like he wanted to explain anything, but that.  
  
"Well…you see…the whole point of you two…er…becoming one is that you…have to be indeed becoming…one with each other," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Both Remus and Evelyn were blushing furiously by now. Evelyn was shaking her head thinking about how embarrassing the whole situation was, but then…she had been wondering that herself.  
  
"I have something very important to tell to the two of you so listen closely," Dumbledore said in all seriousness.  
  
"When you two were in your first year, I wrote a letter that I concealed in the wall of the library in the charms section. That letter has the prophecy and a explanation of it written on it. When I first found out about the prophecy I thought it of little importance, but wrote the letter nonetheless," said Dumbledore.  
  
"If for any reason you do not remember anything from the future, which there is a huge chance that you wont, I am hoping you two will find that letter. If you do not, then I sincerely hope you figure everything out on your own," Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
Evelyn and Remus were both thinking about what Dumbledore had just said, but nodded showing they understood.  
  
"So, we might not remember anything from the present, like right now?" Evelyn asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, Evelyn," said Dumbledore.  
  
Remus was still thinking about what Dumbledore had said and spoke up all of a sudden.  
  
"We most likely wont remember anything from right now because we'd be going back in time," he started.  
  
"And that's like rewinding a tape, like Muggles do, except we'd be rewinding time, days, years……our lives. Which also means that if we're brought back to first year we wont know anything that we had already learned in seventh year," Evelyn said catching on quickly to what Remus was saying.  
  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore smiling at his ex-students' cleverness.  
  
"We'd literally be reliving our lives. It would be like none of this, including this conversation, ever happened, which means that James and Lily would not have been murdered yet, and Peter would still be alive, but not be a Death Eater yet," said Remus wondrously.  
  
"Well, it certainly looks like have explained everything that needed explaining by yourselves, so, you are free to go," said Dumbledore happily, smiling warmly at both of them.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Remus getting up and shaking the old man's hand. Evelyn also stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"G'night, sir," Evelyn and Remus said before floo-ing back to Grimmauld Place. Evelyn and Remus started towards the staircase in the hallway.  
  
"I dunno about you, Remus, but I'm beat!" said Evelyn thinking about her much needed sleep enthusiastically.  
  
"Me too," said Remus smiling and then yawning widely. Evelyn yawned too and walked up the stairs followed by Remus.  
  
"G'night, Moony," said Evelyn opening her door.  
  
"G'night, Silver," said Remus opening his own door.  
  
Evelyn and Remus walked into their own rooms and got ready for bed. They both hadn't slept since the night before Snape walked in on them and were so tired that they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

(A/N) PHEW!That was the **_longest _**chapter I've ever written!8 pages without the author's note!Anyway....thanks for all the reviews!I got 5 and I'm happy!Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but it took me long to write this chapter!It's soooo long!For me anyway!lol!I thought it would be easier to read the replies to reviews if it all wasn't in bold lettering so here goes! 

**Queen of Serpents-** WOW!Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story!!!I _love _your stories!They're awesome!Anyway...thanks for reviewing.I'm glad you like it!

**saphrin2-** Hi!Yea, you're right, I did end Common Ground pretty abruptly.Sorry about that. I just thought it would be a good place to end it and since that's finished I have more time to update this story!yay! I'm glad Saph wants to be friends with Eve!lol!Tell Saph I said HI!

**kaiba3-** Hey kaiba!Remus totally is the worlds horniest werewolf,man!lmao!Yourr review made me crack up so bad!

**ArbDreamer-** Hi!I read your fanfic!It's pretty good!I like it.Thanks for reviewing!I'm glad youlike my character! Oh, an dif you haven't figured it out yet, **all** of the Marauders are going to be back.lol!

**LunasStar-** HI!!!Yea, I'm so glad they're finally more than just friends too!Thanks for reviewing!

** REVIEW!!!!**

Rinaula 8-]

** The One and Only**


	7. The Night Before

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and Evelyn Variati! Seriously…you should know that by now.  
  
Chapter 7-The Night Before  
  
**The next week flew by in no time at all, it seemed. It was the night before the full moon and Evelyn and Remus were both really nervous. They kept running into each other, and would both blush furiously when that happened.  
  
As if that wasn't enough, Mrs.Weasley had thrown them a party three days ago. Everyone in the Order was invited. Saying they had been surprised to see Snape show up would have been an understatement, (especially because the purple hair incident. When they had asked him about it he claimed he only came because he needed to speak with Dumbledore and knew he would be there.  
  
As soon as Snape went off to the punch table they had started laughing at his hair and at the fact that Evelyn and Remus had spiked the punch, being the Marauders that they are, and a bright purple donkey had stood in the place of Severus Snape.  
  
But that wasn't all that had happened to Snape. He turned back into himself with a small 'pop'. He looked around the room and his insane-looking glare landed on the innocent-looking faces of Evelyn and Remus.  
  
Snape, thinking he might be safe with a small pastry from one of the other tables, picked a good looking one off the plate and ate it.  
  
Two words: BAD IDEA!!!  
  
Fred and George, of course with the permission of Evelyn and Remus, (they had asked permission because they idolized Evelyn for what she did to Snape's hair), had accidentally mixed a few Canary Creams in with the other goods on the table and there was a small 'pop'.  
  
A few seconds later a bright purple canary was chasing Evelyn and Remus through the house, until, that is, there was another small 'pop' and a shocked-looking Snape fell seven feet to the ground and landed on his bum with a 'thud'.  
  
Evelyn and Remus were so caught up in their laughter that they almost didn't see Snape get up and persue them on foot. Almost. Evelyn and Remus had taken off running like there was no tomorrow, perued by a very livid looking Snape.  
  
It had been a short-lived glory, but it had been worth it. For a grumpy, old, Potions Master, Snape sure could Run, Evelyn had pointed out. This had resulted in Evelyn and Remus holding onto each other for support so they wouldn't fall to the floor laughing.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George, who had also been allowed to go to the party, had witnessed the whole thing and had been laughing hysterically.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, Ron, Hermione, they had to return to Hogwarts for their sixth year, and Ginny for her fifth. Remus and Evelyn had been a part of Harry's escort to Platform 9 ¾, along with Moody, Mr.Weasley, and Tonks.  
  
Harry had gotten there safely and had boarded the train with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
There had been only one minor setback, when Evelyn got into a duel with Lucius Malfoy and refused to leave until she hexed Malfoy into oblivion. This had caused Remus to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder, and carry her away from Malfoy before she got sent to Azkaban for murder.  
  
Remus had to resort to apparating together with Evelyn back to Grimmauld Place, with Evelyn held tightly around the middle, (without her wand so she couldn't hex anyone), because whenever Remus would loosen his hold on her, she would make her way to a sneering, taunting, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Although Malfoy was sneering, you could still see the panic in his usually cold grey eyes when Evelyn would get close enough to actually inflict damage with her bare hands.  
  
At that time the train had not yet left and most students, meaning everyone except the Slytherins, were hanging out of doors and windows cheering Evelyn on until the train started to move, but you could still hear the cheers even after the train had rounded the corner.  
-------------------------------  
Now Evelyn sat in the kitchen enduring what seemed to be her twentieth lecture about exposing the Order and whatnot from a very disgruntled Mad-eye Moody. That is, until Mrs.Weasley whipped out her world famous apple pie.  
  
Everyone shut up the moment they smelled it and some people, including Remus, had started drooling right there on the spot, with there eyes glazed over and dreamy expressions on their faces.  
  
All nervousness Remus and Evelyn had been feeling about the next night melted away instantly as they sunk their teeth into Mrs.Weasley apple pie.  
  
Everyone's worries seemed to be gone, until a panting Snape ran into the kitchen looking even paler than he already was. His hair contrasting badly with his paleness.  
  
"D-Death Eaters! A-Attack! Muggle town! NOW!!!" Snape panted. Snape looked like he'd been running a lot, which if what he said was true, he most likely had been running.  
  
"What town, Snape?" asked Moody setting down his fork and walking closer to Snape.  
  
"Manchester," was all he said before disapparating on the spot.  
  
"Well, you heard the man! What are you waiting for?" said Moody turning to the rest of the people in the kitchen.  
  
Evelyn and Remus didn't need telling twice and also disapparated, followed by everyone in the kitchen. All of who happen to be Order members as well, in hopes of saving the Muggles and subdue the Death Eaters.  
  
When Evelyn and Remus appeared in Manchester they were shocked beyond belief at what they saw.  
  
Hundreds upon hundreds of Death Eaters. Maybe even thousands. From the looks of it the Light was losing quickly. They were no match for that many Death Eaters. That's when reinforcements showed up.  
  
Aurors, Ministry Hit Wizards, Order Members, and lots of them. From what Evelyn could see everyone from the Order were dueling with Death Eaters.  
Evelyn and Remus went to their aid and started stunning every Death Eater they could reach while dodging various spells and curses, which included the unforgivable curses.  
  
Tonks was dueling with Avery, while Remus was dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange, and Evelyn with Lucius Malfoy, and from the looks of it, Evelyn was getting her revenge from the day at Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Malfoy looked absolutely terrified, seeing as he was cornered by Evelyn. He was looking around everywhere for help, since Evelyn had disarmed him.  
  
"Oh…oh my…what's this…oh…Malfoy doesn't have his wand…oh what a shame!" Evelyn taunted smirking at Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up Variati!" said a familiar cold drawl walking up behind Malfoy. Evelyn smirked and turned to the shorter person and disarmed him also.  
  
"Oh…and what's this…Mini Malfoy come to his old man's rescue…that's laughable!" Evelyn taunted once again.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that old…am I…?" Malfoy senior asked uncertainly. Evelyn rolled her eyes and stunned both Malfoy senior and junior.  
"Remus? REMUS!?!? Where are you?" Evelyn yelled after magically binding the Malfoys and getting two aurors to apparate with them to Azkaban.  
  
"I'm over here!" Remus yelled back from somewhere behind Evelyn. Evelyn turned around and spotted Remus, who had managed to stunned Bellatrix and also spotted Avery lying stunned at Tonks' feet.  
  
Several hours later, the Light was slowly, but surely gaining on the Dark. Bodies lay scattered everywhere. Some stunned, some dead.  
  
"Remus? What time was it when we left?" Evelyn asked ducking a killing curse and stunning the Death Eater that shot it at her.  
  
"It was around eleven pm!" Remus answered stunning another Death Eater and turning to look at her curiously.  
  
Evelyn looked at her watch and then up at the sky. Remus looked at her still curious as to her actions.  
  
"Remus!," Evelyn walked up to Remus eyes wide. "Remus, tonight's the full moon! It's already five in the morning! These Death Eaters aren't giving way; we have to get back to Headquarters on time," Evelyn whispered urgently.  
  
"We will Evelyn," Remus said reassuringly, stunning a Death Eater behind her. Evelyn stunned another one to the side.  
  
"We have to find Dumbledore and tell him," Evelyn said grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him down together with her just as about three killing curses flew above their heads.  
  
"Thanks for that," Remus said going a little pale.  
  
"Don't mention it," said Evelyn, "but never mind that; we have to find Dumbledore…" she trailed off  
  
"Remus, you're really pail…oh yea…the full moon," said Evelyn looking at Remus with concern.  
  
"We have to get you out of here," said Evelyn getting up. She extended her hand to Remus. He took her and let her help him up.  
  
"No! We have too find Dumbledore," said Remus determinedly, "besides, I actually feel just fine…usually it's twenty times worse…"  
  
Evelyn grabbed Remus' hand and Ducked behind a car on the street they were on. She looked him over for a minute.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Evelyn asked looking concerned.  
  
"I'm sure, don't worry. Now lets go find Dumbledore," Remus said smiling and stunning another Death Eater.  
  
"I can't help, but worry about you sometimes," Evelyn said jokingly, shaking her head and smiling.  
  
Evelyn and Remus made a run for it from behind the car and stunned all Death Eaters that got in their way.

* * *

**(A/N)** Wow!We're almost there!wow!Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!They're really great! 

**NEXT CHAPTER:**Will Evelyn and Remus find Dumbledore?Will they untite before time is up??And if they do,wil they keep their memories???

**LunasStar-** Thanks for reviewing!

**saphrin2-** Thanks for reviewing!I love writing Mrs.Weasley's reactions!They're so much fun!I think hte party might have been an overkill though...lol

**kaiba3- **Thanks for reviewing mate! You gotta update Blackbird fool!

**ArbDreamer-** Dude!I seriously read your story!**The Untold Story.** I swear I reviewed. You're the only ArbDreamer on this site and I went to your profile to get to your story.Go to the review section of your story and check.Thanks for reviewing!

Wow dudes...only 4 reviews...it saddens me...but alas!The story must go on!lol!Although...I am beginning to wonder why my reviewers aren't reviewing.Only a few of you are...I know there's a couple people that seem to be just following mmy story, but I'd be happy to hear your thoughts on my story and ways I can improve and that kinda stuff....anyway...thanks for the reviews guys.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Rinaula 8-]

**The One and Only Batty Natty!**LOL!Just kidding!


	8. By the Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..sniff….nothing I say….save the plot and Evelyn Variati! MUAHAHAHA…ha….ha….yea….  
  
Chapter 8-By the Full Moon**  
  
Evelyn and Remus were running thru the battlefield looking for Dumbledore and ducking an occasional hex, curse, or jinx. They couldn't find Dumbledore anywhere and it looked like the Death Eaters were winning. What light there was from the sun, which wasn't much do to the clouds, was slowly diminishing.  
  
There were bodies scattered everywhere; Death Eaters, Aurors, Order Members, and Muggles. You could here screams erupting everywhere. On the streets, in Muggle homes, Everywhere…  
  
It looked like all hope was lost for the Muggles. Evelyn and Remus still hadn't found Dumbledore. They were starting to get desperate. The sun would set any minute now. They would stop occasionally and duel with a Death Eater that came in their way.  
  
"Remus! Look out!" Evelyn shouted.  
  
A Death Eater had just blocked their way and sent a hex at Remus. Remus ducked out of the way just in time.  
  
Another Death Eater stood next to the first one and sent a curse Evelyn's way. Luckily she ducked and it missed her by and inch.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Evelyn and Remus yelled in unison, pointing their wands at the two Death Eaters and stunning them both before the could send another curse at them.  
  
"Where is Dumbledore???" Remus asked getting really anxious now.  
  
The sun was already setting by now and was hidden partly by a cloud. Remus and Evelyn looked in every direction for a minute before Evelyn's face lit up.  
  
"Over there! Look, Remus!," Evelyn said taking off at sprint.  
  
Remus looked in the direction Evelyn was running and sure enough, there stood Dumbledore in all his glory. He was dueling with Voldemort. Dumbledore had the upper hand at the moment.  
  
"Come now, you old fool! Surrender and I promise to go easy on you when I'm in control of the world," Voldemort hissed, smirking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, Tom, you know I can't do that. I would be making it to easy for you," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.  
  
Dumbledore hit Voldemort with a hex of some sort, even though it didn't do much good, but Voldemort recoiled and Evelyn and Remus took their chance.  
  
"Stupefy!" they shouted together. Both stunning spells hit Voldemort, but all that did was make him go a little woozy so Evelyn and Remus ran up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor! We've been looking everywhere for you!," said Evelyn sighing with relief. Dumbledore smiled slightly at the two of them.  
  
"You must go! Now! Before it's too late!" Dumbledore whispered urgently keeping an eye on Voldemort who was still down. Dumbledore tried hitting putting magical binds on Voldemort, but he disapparated before Dumbledore could finish saying the incantation.  
  
Dumbledore was getting old. It was more visible to his appearance now then ever before. His kind face screwed up in pain.  
  
'Wait…pain?!?' Remus' mind screamed at him. Remus and Evelyn made eye contact. That same moment Dumbledore crumpled to the ground, age finally catching up with him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Are you alright?!" Evelyn yelled over the screams and shouts of Muggles and Wizards.  
"I'm fine Evelyn. Time is catching up with me is all," Dumbledore told Evelyn and Remus who were now kneeling at either side of Dumbledore.  
"Remus, you and Evelyn must go to your house. I'm not entirely sure where you will wake up tomorrow morning, but I have a pretty good idea. Now GO!" Dumbledore urged.  
  
Voldemort had reappeared a few yards away. He looked at Dumbledore on the ground and screwed up his face, (which made him a hundred times uglier), into what appeared to be a……smile….  
  
"We can't just leave you here!" Evelyn said to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, you can! NOW GO!" Dumbledore bellowed at Evelyn irately. That was the first time in her entire life that Evelyn had been yelled at by her mentor. She looked up to Dumbledore.  
  
Now she knew just how important it was to Dumbledore that they complete this task. Voldemort was getting closer by the second.  
"Let's go home than shall we?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Ok," Remus said nodding. They held their wands out in front of them and apparated to their house.  
  
Evelyn and Remus lived together in a small cabin on the edge of a forest on the outskirts of London. They had lived together since their Hogwarts graduation. Sirius had lived with them as well, before he got sent to Azkaban.  
The cabin was of fair size, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One bathroom was Evelyn's and the other had been shared by Remus and Sirius. Most of Sirius' things had been left in his room, except some clothes Remus had taken to Sirius while he was hiding out in Grimmauld Place.  
  
There was a nice living room with a couch and a couple of armchairs in it. There was a large fireplace and a coffee table. There was also a desk in the corner of the room where they would do work if they had any and whatnot.  
  
The kitchen wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. It was just the right size for three or now two people to live in. The cabin also had a basement with a door made of steel on the inside of the basement, and a door made of wood to cover the steel one on the inside of the cabin.  
  
Remus and Evelyn were standing in the living room now, a somewhat awkward silence between them.  
"It's getting late," said Remus, "the sun's already set."  
  
"Yea, I know," said Evelyn.  
  
"Don't you think we should go to the bedroom…?" asked Remus uncertainly looking anywhere except Evelyn blushing slightly.  
  
"Um…yea…." Evelyn answered also blushing.  
There was a minute of awkward silence. They still hadn't made any indication of moving toward the bedroom….or each other for that matter.  
  
"You know…," said Remus matter-of-factly, "standing halfway across the room from each other isn't going to change much."  
  
Remus was smiling at Evelyn. All of a sudden Evelyn looked up at Remus a smile on her face.  
  
"You know…I think you're right," Evelyn replied smirking at Remus.  
Evelyn walked over to Remus and twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. A smile lighting up her features somewhat.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you're absolutely right," Evelyn said seductively, smirking again, "so…last one to your room is a rotten salamander egg!"  
  
Evelyn took off running for the stairs. Remus stood dumbstruck for a second before he raced after her, catching her around the waist right as she was going to enter the room.  
  
Evelyn and Remus started laughing. All of a sudden Remus pushed Evelyn against the wall, still holding her waist, and kissed her.  
  
Evelyn broke the kiss and looked at Remus, all traces of humor vanishing from her face. Remus looked straight back at her for a few seconds before opening the door, still holding Evelyn.  
  
Remus carried Evelyn inside the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind them, the lock clicking seconds later…

* * *

(A/N) OMG! I LIVE!I actually updated!I'm SOOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated in so long!Please forgive...hehe...?I re-wrote this whole frikin chapter three times!I'm still not sure I like it that much,but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. 

**Kurenai-Doragon-**Hi!Thanks for reading even after all my pestering.XD

**Candiprincess**-Thanks for reviewing.I'm glad you like it.

**LunasStar-** Thanks for reviewing.Dumbledore actually already told them the prophecy....I think...but the still found him.

**ArbDreamer**-Thanks for the review!And the e-mail!It really helped to get my lazy butt in gear and update.8- You're right too,I should've put "tons of" It would've sounded better,but alas....too late to fix that.

******Umbridge hater**-Hi Josh!Thanks for reviewing!I thought the purple hair would be a funny addition to the "seriousness" of the story...hehe....hope we can talk soon!

**saphrin2**-Thanks for reviewing!I'm glad you liked the chapter.Wouldn't Saph's husband be mad if he caught her reading a letter from Remus?lol

**jessica-**Thanks for reviewing Jess! Sorry I didn't write more before school started....hehe....I'm so lazy...lol!

Thanks for all your reviews guys!AND for being somewhat patient with me...hehehe.....ducks unforgivables AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Don't forget to **REVIEW!!!**

Rinaula 8-

**The One and Only......BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Waking Up

**Turning Back Time**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and Evelyn Variati….you should know this by now…**

Chapter 9-Waking Up

It was a weekend at Hogwarts and most of the school population was trying to sleep in. But two sixth years in particular were having the worst of luck doing so…

Evelyn Variati, one of the smartest witches in her year, sat bolt upright in bed. She was drenched in sweat and her hair was sticking to her face, her pajamas sticking to her body.

"This is not happening," she said to herself. 'I so did not just dream that!' she screamed in her mind.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table warily. 'Only four a.m. ……'she thought.

"Rotten luck," she said to herself.

She got out of bed and started walking towards the common room. Glad she was wearing socks because the stairs were cold.

Remus Lupin sat up in bed breathing heavily.

"Holy shit," he said out loud.

"Who're ya talkin' too, Moony," asked Sirius in his sleep.

"No one, Padfoot. Go back to sleep," he replied shaking his head at his friend.

"Mmkay,"answered Sirius sluring his words falling asleep almost instantly.

'Lucky bastard,' Remus thought wishing he was still asleep too.

He looked at his clock shaking his head. 'Only four a.m. ….I must be going crazy….'

Remus headed down to the common room after getting a glass of water. It was quite a cold morning…

When he was coming down the stairs he saw a girl coming down from the girls dorms. She was nearly at the bottom of the stairs. Her silver hair messy and…

'Wait….silver hair….cripes!' Remus' mind screamed at him.  
-  
"Hey Remus," Evelyn said spotting her friend on the staircase to the boys' dorms. He smiled and said hi back.

"What are you doing down here this early she," she said blushing slightly as she remembered her dream.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied.

"And you ,"Remus asked noticing how her hair shined like Unicorn hair in the moon light. It might've been morning already, but the moon was still out.

"Same," she answered.

"How'd your hair turn silver?" Remus asked. Evelyn just stared at him for a few seconds. No one had ever asked her that. They would all just asume she was part veela or something.

"Well…my dad was brewing a potion one day. I was five at the time…I was watching him and I accidentally spilled some frog guts into it and it sort of blew up in my face. I wasn't burned or anything….but when I looked up my dad gasped and smiled. My hair had turned from pitch black to silver in an instant," she said as Remus listened intently.

"Have you ever wanted to turn your hair back to black?" Remus asked her.

"Well…I've thought about….I tried a couple of time too…but I could never get the spell right…my dad wouldn't do it for me and niether would my mom…they liked it better this way…" she said answering Remus' unasked question at the same time.

"Oh…I know the spell…I could do it for you if you want me to…" Remus said.

"I would love that!" Evelyn replied excitedly.

"I could do it now…I just need to get my wand." Remus added.

"That would be great," Evelyn said smiling.

A couple minutes and a spell later Evelyn was admiring her black hair in a mirror. Remus noticed how much prettier she looked with dark hair. He liked her silver hair, she looked really beautiful with black hair.

"Thank you, Remus," Evelyn said hugging him. Remus smiled and hugged her back not really wanting to let go of her. She must have felt the same way because she didn't make any move to let go of Remus.

There were footsteps on the boys staircase and only then did they release each other from the hug.

"Evie my dear! Remus old chap! What ever are you doing down here this early in the morning?" Sirius smiled pretending to be overly happy to see them as if he hadn't seen them for months.

"We couldn't sleep,"Evelyn answered smiling at her goofball friend.

Sirius had just swept a bow at Evelyn, grabbed her hand and kissed it, his eyebrows wiggling. Just then did he notice her hair.

"Whoa! What happened to your hair?!" he asked incredulously.

"Remus changed it back to it's original colour for me,"she replied laughing a little at the look on Sirius's face.

James had heard her because he had been walking up to them followed by Peter.

"So your hair's really black?" James asked her.

"Yup," she replied.

"But how is it black? I thought it was silver!" James said looking really confused.

"Remus can explain it to you while you're getting ready for breakfast," Evelyn said.

With that she headed back up the girls staircase. As soon as she was out of earshot and they heard her door close Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Damn…is it just me or is she like ten times hotter with black hair?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up Sirius. She's one of your best friends. You think every girl's hot," James laughed, "but you're right. If I wasn't crazy for Lily I would ask her out.

"I would, but I am burdened with the most annoying girlfriend ever…" Sirius said.

"Why don't you just break up with her?"said James, sick of hearing about how annoying Sirius's girlfriend, one of Lilly's best friends, is.

"Because I am head-over-heals for her," Sirius said smiling." The rest of the guys shook their heads and went to get ready for breakfast still laughing and joking and eventually poking fun at James for still having a crush on Lily Evans. The girl that hated him beyond his wildest dreams from what he knew.

The Marauders were the first ones at the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a Saturday morning after all so there probably wouldn't be anymore students for quite a while. It was only 6:30 in the morning.

"So what are the plans for today?" asked Peter stuffing his face with some bacon.

"Well, today's supposed to be a Hogsmeade day so we can stock up on "supplies and candy," said James.

"But that's not for another 3 and a half hours!" whined Sirius.

"So until then we can go to the library and finish those essays for Potions, and maybe learn some new tricks to use on Snape," said James smiling at the last bit.

They all nodded in agreement and headed back to the Gryffindor tower to get their book bags.

Once they had there things they headed to the library…the prospect of writing a Potions essay hanging over their head…but it had to be done sometime. -  
Author's Note: OMFG!!! I'M ALIVE!!! I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update!!I was gonna last Saturday(my birthday!!) but I got sick. I'm still sick, but now I have medicine. I've been sick for 8 days now…bleh! .' but I'm 14 now!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!1!1!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

REVIW PLEASE!!!!

Peace, The One and Only

Rinaula


End file.
